doraemon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Count Orlok
Count Orlok (German: Graf Orlok) is a character in When Phineas meet Nobita, as the main antagonist of the episode "Nosferatu". He was based on Bram Stoker's character Count Dracula. Biography Early life Count Orlok is an old man who lived Transylvania, long before Dracula was born. As a child, he live in the churchs, which gave him many things about the spirits. When Orlok was in the age 74, Transylvania was in plague. Many people dead, and Orlok want to be immortal. He had a deal with the demon Belial. Orlok became the Nosferatu, the first vampire, and is known as "The Bird of Death", who feasts upon the blood of living humans. Orlok dwells alone in a vast castle hidden among the rugged peaks in a lost corner of the Carpathian Mountains. The castle is swathed in shadows, and is badly neglected with a highly sinister feel to it. In the 19th century, Orlok come to Paris and saved Inspector Javert after he suicide on the Seine river. Orlok made Javert a vampire, and gave him an old castle. Nosferatu During the end of the 20th century, Orlok decide to rise his reign. He invited Luke Skywalker to come to "sign a contract to buy a house in Paris". Orlok actually want Luke come to gave him more things about Paris. However, Luke has another plan: To kill the Vampire, if Orlok is one. As Luke come to Orlok's Transylvania, a black-swathed figure in a black coach (Orlok in disguise) drives him the rest of the way. He is greeted by Orlok, who claims that as it is past midnight all his servants have gone to bed, and the two dine together and discuss Orlok's purchasing of a house in Paris. Luke accidentally cuts his thumb when slicing bread and Orlok is barely able to control himself from drinking from Luke's wound. After Luke collapses in a chair, Orlok feeds off of him, but this is not shown on screen. Luke discovers two bites on his neck the next day, and got more of proves to think Orlok is a vampire. However, Luke only realises the horrific truth later when Orlok drain his blood. Luke's sibling, Leia, senses through the Force that her brother's life is in mortal danger. She screams for him and somehow Orlok is powerless to touch him. The next morning Luke searches the castle, and discovers to his revulsion that Orlok is "sleeping" in the basement in a filthy coffin filled with earth. Luke then witnesses Orlok loading a cart with several coffins filled with soil, one of which he then hides in and they are driven off to be loaded on to a ship headed for Paris. This soil is later revealed to be unhallowed earth from Orlok's own grave; according to "The Book of the Vampires", Nosferatu must sleep by day in the unholy earth from their graves to sustain their power. Luke was left without memory or sanity. On board the ship, he kills every crew member. Upon his arrival in Paris, Orlok infests the city with rats that sleep in his coffins, and countless people fall victim to the plague, forcing the local authorities to declare aquarantine and provoking hysteria among the citizens. Rather than come back as vampires, however, his victims simply die. He started to want to drain bloods from two brown hair, white skin girls, one was 20 years old and one was 10: Leia and Minamoto Shizuka. Orlok became friends to them. After that, Luke returned, but had no memory or sanity. Shizuka started to cure him, and suspect the Count is the one who made Luke like that, the one who made the plague, and the Nosferatu himself. She decided to watch Orlok in every time she can. Orlok's true nature was revealed to Paris when Shizuka finally cured Luke, and he got his memory and sanity back. Paris was evecuated on ferries, left only ObiWan, Luke and Gusuke on the city. They killed Orlok's vampires, but know he had took one of his coffins to his house. Luke killed Orlok's brides, while Gusuke have the daylight inside the house, destroy Orlok's legs and make him can't move anymore. ObiWan use a cross and Orlok was killed, only the dust left, finally destroy the Nosferatu, and ending his plague. Appearance Orlok is an old man, with no hair. He had pale skin, long fingernails, and sharped fangs. Relationships Luke Skywalker Luke wants to kill Orlok. Princess Leia Minamoto Shizuka Shizuka is the one that Orlok saw as a lovely girl. ObiWan Kenobi ObiWan is the one who destroyed Orlok. Knock Orlok's henchman.Category:Evil Characters Category:Crossover Category:When Phineas meet Nobita characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Bigger Bads Category:Dark Lords